


Il Natale del Generale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Guerre spaziali [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Motherhood
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anche nella resistenza si può festeggiare il Natale.Scritta per Princess Monster come regalo di Natale.





	Il Natale del Generale

Il Natale del Generale

 

Il generale camminava avanti e indietro con passo marziale, ma signorile. La sua espressione severa vagava nella stanza illuminata dai grandi schermi.

“Ti rendi conto anche tu che eri l’unico che è mancato alle esercitazioni di volo” disse.

Poe ridacchiò, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Stavo lo stesso allenandomi con la nave spaziale. Non temete, sarò l’astropilota più veloce della galassia” rispose.

“Il tuo è un comportamento irresponsabile. Ti ricordo che la resistenza è qualcosa di serio. L’essere un buon pilota non giustifica l’essere uno scavezzacollo” rispose la donna, muovendo l’indice davanti a sé.

““Che voi non temiate, generale. In caso sarei il fuoco che brucerà il Primo Ordine!” gridò, stringendo un pugno. Con l’altra mano estrasse un fucile laser e lo fece girare sull’indice.

Leia si strinse nella casacca marrone e socchiuse le labbra sottili, le rughe del suo viso si erano ispessite.

< Potrebbe essere mio figlio > pensò.

“Almeno posso sapere perché ti sei spinto fino a un quadrante non autorizzato con il rischio di farti ammazzare?” domandò.

“Generale Organa… rilassatevi. Ho una spiegazione per ogni cosa” la rassicurò Poe.

Leia inarcò un sopracciglio.

Poe frugò nelle tasche della giacca di pelle che indossava, ne trasse una confezione di plastica.

“Dovevo assolutamente prenderle qualcosa! In fondo in questa parte di Galassia è Natale” disse. Ridacchiò e le fece l’occhiolino.

Leia aprì il regalo e vide che conteneva un alberello d’argento con delle sferette e candele olografiche.

“Mi sono dovuto spingere un po’ più in là per le nostre abituali rotte perché da queste parti c’è solo spazzatura. Buon Natale” disse Poe.

Leia nascose un sorriso con la mano, gli occhi liquidi.

< Mi ricorda un altro tempo, quando pensavo che avrei potuto avere una famiglia unita. Ha lo stesso sapore agrodolce di ricordare Han o Alberan > pensò.

“Buon Natale, incosciente” sussurrò con voce tremante.

“Sempre fedele, generale” rispose Poe.

 

 


End file.
